High School's A Game
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: See, I always thought High School was some sick version of Survivor that never made it past the productions stage...
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! We've been dishing out a bunch of new story ideas lately. We really don't want to start anything new until after the Christmas, so for now we're giving you time to see if you want the new stories. **

**So READ and REVIEW!**

**Key for this story:**

**Converse- You love it and want us to continue**

**Running Shoe- Its okay but you're not really sure if you want it to be a story**

**High heel (GASP! SCARY!) - Oh heck no. No story, thank you.**

**ENJOY THE TRAILER!  
**

* * *

See, I always thought High School was some sick version of Survivor that never made it past the productions stage.

You've got your **tribes**.

_Cheerleaders, Jocks, Math Nerds, Band Geeks, Sci-fi Loser, Stoners, Gangsters...Wannabe Gansters...Skaters, Snob Preps, Screamo Band Wannabes, the Whore Club, and finally us...simply labeled...Losers._

You've got your **alliances**.

_Stoners and Snob Preps, understandable...the Whore Club and the Sci-fi Loser, gross...Jocks and Math Nerds, does threatning them count as an alliance?_

You've got your **challenges**.

_Mid-terms...SAT's...Prom...Gym Class?_

The way I think of it is...

_You get voted off the island...by having to transfer school._

Mr. Villeneuve, please don't fail me for this project!


	2. Chapter 2

"...And your job is to choose your own project, it could be a movie, music video, even a documentary. I t must be fully edited and due by the end of the month,"

Mr. Villenueve leaned in front of my desk, "End of the month Miss Gellar,".

I heard some giggling from behind me...Stupid cheerleaders out to get me.

Whatever...I have twenty-seven days to make a kick-ass video...so I don't fail Technology.

Oh boy.

Mr. Villenueve placed a digital camcorder on my desk, giving me a stern look.

He is so out to fail me.

The bell rang.

I grabbed the camera and my books and bolted outta there as fast as I could.

–

Okay...breathe Caitlyn, you can do this.

It's time for me to face the catwalk...er...walking down the cafeteria to my lunch table.

A task us mere losers must complete everyday.

I gripped my lunch tray and looked out into the crowded room.

Here goes nothing.

I dodge a jock's chair as he tried to run into me.

I can so do this.

Float by the cheerleaders table, ignore the stares and their stop of conversation.

Awesome.

Pass the Stoner's table...don't inhale.

Exhale.

Make it past the Over-Sexed Loser's (there's a difference between them and us regular Losers) table, ignoring their cat calls.

Give them the finger.

Relief washed over me as I set my tray down at by table next to Mitchie.

"You made it alive!" Mitchie exclaimed jokingly.

"Just barely," I said as I cracked open my Sprite.

"Yeah, looked like the O.S.L's were gonna pounce on you," Jason said.

"Yeah, like Nate would ever let that happen," Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend, said.

Nate's my boyfriend. Shane and Jason are his brother. They have a band with the working name Connect 3, they're really great but far from the Future Rockstar table.

Mitchie is my best friend, she's got a killer voice. But refuses to join the Solo Diva table.

And I'm into producing music, I help Mitchie's with hers. But I think I'll stay away from the Computer Tech table.

I guess we're all into music. Musical Losers, I guess. But musical, as in we like music and it's our passions. Not as in Broadway...their table is four down on the left.

"Cait, what's up with the camera?" Nate asked.

I pulled it out of my bag and placed it on the table.

"Oh, it's for my stupid Technology class, we have to make a movie of something. But I don't know on what to do it on,"

"That's kinda cool," Jason said.

"Sorta, I guess. It would be kinda cool to do a documentary," I said.

"You could do it on Connect 3...like a rock-umentary," Shane suggested.

"As great as that sounds, I'll pass," I said.

"You could do it on birds," Jason said.

Yeah, he's weird like that.

"That's a good idea Jase, I just don't wanna have to be outside looking for the birds that flew south for the winter...Anyone got any other ideas?"

Mitchie and Nate simply shrugged.

Well this is a great way to start my project. Not.

I looked around the cafeteria.

Aha!

I grabbed my camera, turned it and recorded the crowded lunch room.

"I know that face! It's the 'brilliant idea' face!" Nate exclaimed.

"You got an idea?" Mitchie asked.

"Absolutely!" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Well are you going to bother with details, Gellar," Shane remaked.

"Well are you going to bother with details, Gellar," I mocked, with my best 'Shane' impression.

Which happens to be very good if I do say so myself, which I do say so myself.

"What if I do my video on how high school cliques work," I said.

"Like the videos the counselors show every year?" Nate asked.

"No, how high school cliques ACTUALLY work," I explained, "How it's a messed up version of 'Survivor'"

"Well that's stupid," Shane said as he poked his chicken...or atleast that is what it was supposed to be.

"Shane," Mitchie scolded, "I think that's a great idea Cait,"

"Yeah, we'll help you," Jason said, "After all, we've all seen your grades in Technology,"

"Thanks Jason," I said sarcastically, "Hey, where's that quiet chick that always sits here?"

"You mean the one that never says anything?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Nate, that's what quiet means" I answered.

"I guess she got voted off campus," Mitchie said.

"Oh she was a weak one," Shane remarked.

See, this is how I picture it. High School is like some sick survival game. You're voted off when you pretty much gotta transfer school. The way to survive is to find your 'tribe'...hopefully make some alliances and face the daily challenges. Only the strong survive.

"Poor Kelly," Jason said.

"I think her name was Katie," Shane said.

"It was Sarah," Mitchie said, "...I think,".

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Caitlyn! It's too early!" Nate whined.

He was right. It was six a.m.

"This is the last camera," I said, adjusting it in the corner of the lunch room.

The tiny camera was barely visible. Perfect.

"Cait, won't you get in trouble for this...you're putting cameras all over the school," Nate said.

"Well...I need it for my video...this is the only way. People aren't going to act normal if I'm following them around with a camera. Think about it Nate," I explained.

He opened his mouth to respond but a yawn came out.

"Ok, I'm done," I said.

I took my laptop out of my bag and checked if all the cameras we're functioning.

"I am so awesome," I bragged.

"Okay well Miss Awesome, hate to rain on your parade but there is someone coming," Nate warned.

"Go, go, go," I pushed him past the doors.

We crouched down by the giaant blue recycling bins. Damn, who knew janitors get to the school early. The man disappeared down the hallway.

"That was close," Nate whispered.

"Way,"

"Come on let'sget outta here before we get caught," Nate said as he ushered me out the door.

–

"Psst! Cait!"Mitchie whispered yelled.

I looked up from my book and saw Mitchie leaning against me.

"What," I hissed.

"Let's check out some of the footage," she said plopping down on the seat next to me.

I took a look around the study hall.

"Ok fine," I said as I reached down for my bag and took out my laptop.

I quickly brought up all the camera views.

I clicked into the stored videos and clicked the first one. On the screen appeared to people furiously making out while walking down the deserted hallway.

Mitchie's jaw dropped when she recongnized who it was.

"Is that Kelsey Olson and Kody Mounds?" she asked.

"Oh yeah,"

Kelcey Olferts. Cross Country team and Diva Prep extrodinare. Kody Mounds. Farmer and Computer Whiz.

Making out...This is so not weird...Its herendous!

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mitchie moaned.

"I'm right there with you,"

"Hurry switch cameras before my lunch makes a second appearance," Mitchie said.

"Fine, fine, fine,"

I fast forwarded the footage and stopped when two different people made an appearance.

A boy and a girl. Sheepishly hiding by the south side of the school. They appeared to be exchanging something.

"Cait. I think that's...Brittany Flatgord...and omigosh! Ryan Vessel...they don't look like they're dealing cards either," Mitchie said.

Well seriously. Brittany is only the the biggest crack-head this side of the Lousinana Purchase. And well Ryan...The future president of the United States, is quite explanitory.

"Cait change it!" Mitchie cried.

Aw...Mitchie and her poor virgin eyes.

"Ok ok geez,"

I switched to a different camera. A classroom.

"Isn't that Cordelia Breiner? I thought she left school because she got pregnant...didn't she?" Mitchie asked.

"No," I said.

"Dude...Nick Rios got hot since the spelling bee! Wait...what are they doing?" Mitchie asked.

Nick and Cordelia were huddle around a computer. Cordelia was rubbing Nick's back and whispering in his ear. Eh, she probably was getting Teacher's Pet to change her grade.

"Oh. That's disturbing," Mitchie said.

"Oh beyond," I agreed.

"Shit," Mitchie cursed, "Teacher, five o' clock, put it away,"

I closed my laptop quickly and pretended to do my geometry homework while Mitchie mindlessly fumbled with my calculator. I lifted my head as the teacher walked away.

"That was a close one," I said.

Mitchie nodded, "So what exactly do you plan to do for this project, I mean the footage that you have can ruin lives, not to forget social reputations.

"That's the point my dear friend," I smirked.

It's not what I was inteding to do. My plan: Get footage, edit together the night before to make one way random movie. Plus, Mr. V will the the only one to see this, so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Oh you're good," Mitchie laughed.

–

Mitchie walked next to be as we dodge chairs, glares, and fumes.

Mitchie slammed her lunch tray down next to Shane's, "There has to be a better way to get through that,"

"I know," I huffed.

"Ohmygosh, Caitlyn look at that," Mitchie pointed as the crack-head Brittany gave future-president Ryan a few nods, then they both stood up and both left the cafeteria.

"See I told you, this place is messed up," I announced to the table.

"It's high school," Nate said, "What do you expect?"

"Normalcy in civilization," I said.

"Yeah, have fun trying to reach that," Shane said.

"Yeah, but seriously. Is it just our school that is completely...er...effed up, or are there others that share our pain?" Jason said, with a laugh.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! It's Angie! And I've got a speacial surprise.**

**-drum roll-**

**Welcom Back to FanFiction:**

**Austen (XsmedsX)**

**He was stupid and deleted all his stuff because of school! But he's back and has joined our joint account**.


End file.
